


Lined Up In A Row

by nan



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Digital Art, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-02
Updated: 2011-08-02
Packaged: 2017-10-22 03:15:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/233136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nan/pseuds/nan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gamzee develops a fascination with Karkat's toes. Karkat's not amused. For Porn Battle, ficlet plus art.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lined Up In A Row

  
"Jegus fuck, Gamzee, what the _fuck_ -" Karkat tried to pull his feet away but Gamzee had a tight grip on his ankles, fingers like vices. "What the fuck are you doing?!"

Gamzee reared up over him, pulling his ankles high until Karkat was flat on his back, wriggling uselessly on the floor. "Look at these toes, motherfucking best friend," he said.

Karkat snarled. "What the fuck about them?" Gamzee nuzzled against his foot, an empty, dreamy expression on his face. "What the fuck are you doing?"

"Look at them," Gamzee repeated. "Like little wrigglers all up and attached to your motherfucking foot, that's how cute they are." He licked across the heel. "I could eat them right the fuck up."

Freezing, Karkat stared up at him. "I...you don't fucking mean that _literally_ ," he said because with Gamzee, you just had to ask. He ate gogdamn sopor slime, the stupid nookstain.

Gamzee laughed. "Why would I all up and eat your motherfucking toes?" he asked, before leaning over Karkat, that same vapid smile on his face. "Motherfucking keeping you in one piece, bro. I like you the fucking way you are."


End file.
